This invention relates generally to game apparatus and is particularly directed to games involving the use of film transparencies in conjunction with a projector, whereby the game board and the changing situation of pieces during the play of the game are all projected on a screen or viewing surface.
Various board games have been provided over the years, which afford competition between opposing players in moving their playing pieces to achieve a particular goal. Usually, such games provide a rather static condition which changes slowly as individual playing pieces are moved by the opposing players in turn in an attempt to achieve a single purpose. It is the primary object of the present invention to provide game apparatus which affords the play of any number of different games through the use of film transparencies, wherein opposing players project competitive play situations in superimposed relation to one another. A more specific object of the invention is to provide a football game utilizing the game apparatus described above, wherein one player projects an offensive formation of football players on the screen and the other player projects a defensive formation of football players on the screen, and the players in turn project succeeding illustrations of the football players in different positions as the play progresses so as to determine the success or failure of the offensive play. Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiment illustrated in the accompanying drawings.